1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to windshield wiper assemblies. More specifically, the present invention relates to a universal coupler for a beam blade windshield wiper assembly for use in connecting the beam blade wiper to various styles of wiper arms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Windshield wipers known in the related art include two categories commonly referred to as, “tournament” wipers and “beam blade” style wipers. In either category, the windshield wiper assembly is removably connected to the wiper arm of a vehicle. Specifically, a wiper coupler is employed to facilitate the connection between the windshield wiper assembly and the attachment member of the wiper arm.
At the manufacturing level, there is usually not much concern over compatibility between the wiper assemblies and the wiper arm since these components are typically supplied to OEM vehicle manufacturers as a part of an overall wiper system. However, windshield wiper assemblies wear out and must be replaced. Typically, the wiper coupler for a beam blade windshield wiper assembly is designed solely for use in connection with a single style of wiper arm attachment member. In the aftermarket, compatibility between the wiper arm and windshield wiper assembly is a problem. End users are provided with few, if any, options for replacement wiper assemblies and are often required to purchase replacement wiper assemblies from dealerships for the OEM vehicle manufacturer.
As a result of the limited aftermarket availability and limited options associated with beam blade windshield wipers, there is a need in the art for a universal coupler for a beam blade windshield wiper assembly that operatively couples the beam blade windshield wiper to several different wiper arm attachment members.